Asano Family's Pets
by nakashima eru
Summary: Keluarga Asano semakin bahagia setelah kehadiran para hewan peliharaan. Dog!Karma. PLEASE, ENJOY! :D


Keluarga Asano adalah keluarga kaya raya. Terdiri atas seorang ayah, satu anak laki-laki dan tiga hewan peliharaan. Hidup mereka bahagia. Sang ayah bahagia karena mencintai pekerjaannya, si anak bahagia karena mencintai ayahnya dan para peliharaan bahagia karena dicintai dua majikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keluarga Bahagia Asano**

by Nakashima Eru

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K+**

 **Family/Humor**

 **Warning:** Penggunaan hewan. Crack. Karma sebagai anjing peliharaan dan tokoh lain yang akan juga dinistai kedepannya. Penulis belum pernah memelihara anjing, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang salah.

 **PLEASE, ENJOY! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asano Sr. - Asano Jr.]**

"Ayah, aku mau anjing yang itu!" tunjuk Asano junior pada seekor anjing percobaan saat diajak ayahnya berkunjung di laboratorium biogenesis rahasia milik negara.

Asano Gakuho, seorang yang dipercaya penuh oleh pemerintah Jepang dalam mengurusi masalah pendidikan mempunyai banyak hak khusus hingga hidupnya lebih mudah. Menjadikan laboratorium rahasia negara sebagai tempat liburan akhir pekan bersama si buah hati adalah salah satunya.

"Ayaaahh, aku pingin anjing ituuu, plliiiis...!" rengek si anak dengan sedikit nada penekanan di akhir rengekan.

"Bukankah anjing itu terlihat menakutkan, sayang?"

Asano senior mengerutka alis, bimbang akan objek yang menjadi pilihan anaknya. Seekor anak anjing berbulu merah dengan dua bola mata emas dan siung kecil yang terlihat tajam. Bukankah itu terkesan menakutkan?

"Ayaaaahhh, aku akan mengajarinya dengan baik dan membimbingnya dalam menjalani kehidupan. Aku janji!" si anak menatap ayahnya dengan mata khas seorang calon walikota dalam orasi politiknya.

"Baiklah, Asano sayang, jika kau berkehendak begitu." Asano memanggil Asano. Para ilmuwan yang sibuk mengintip mikroskop dan memonitor objek penelitian pun ganti menatap heran duo mereka berdua.

"Kuung~" adalah respon si anjing.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Asano langsung menimang-nimang anjing barunya. Ia melompat girang kesana kemari bersama anjing di pelukannya.

"Yeeei! Aku punya anjing kecil! Kuberi nama-" suaranya terhenti karena tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan adalah salah satu bagian lirik lagu di negeri seberang sana.

"Hmm, siapa ya, namanya?" Asano berpikir keras.

"Akabane." sahut sang ayah dari dapur. Ia ayah baik yang mau memasak untuk anaknya setiap hari. Namun, profesinya sebagai kepala sekolah tidak mengizinkan ia melakukan itu.

"Akabane? Bukankah terlalu mirip nama marga untuk seekor anjing?" Asano mengangkat alis.

"Tapi bulunya kan merah. Dia juga terlihat berani." sang ayah mempertahankan usulannya.

"Karma. Akabane Karma. Nama yang terkesan berani, kan?"

"Hm, bagus juga. Terdengar cocok untuknya." restu sang ayah.

Asano mengelus bulu anjing yang kini bernama Karma itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Akabane Karma.

Anjing peliharaan keluarga Asano mempunyai nama marga di depannya.

.

Hari-hari Asano setelah kehadiran Karma terasa lebih berwarna. Banyak bunga imajiner bertebaran bebas di udara di dalam rumah besarnya.

Asano memang tidak suka mengumbar janji. Apalagi janji kepada ayah tercinta. Ia tidak pernah lupa jika syarat memelihara Karma adalah mau merawat, mengajari dan membimbingnya dengan baik.

Setiap malam Asano tidur memeluk Karma.

Setiap pagi Asano mendapati Karma duduk di samping bantalnya dengan tatapan emas yang begitu manis.

Setiap waktu sarapan Asano memasakkan Karma menu spesial yang ia dapat dari internet.

Setiap akan berangkat ke sekolah Asano mencium Karma dan memberinya tulang spesial setelah mencium tangan ayahnya.

Setiap pulang sekolah Asano menghampiri Karma yang tertidur di samping jendela.

Setiap sore Asano mengajak Karma bermain bola.

Setiap malam Asano mengajak Karma ikut mencermati buku pelajarannya.

"Guk guk, kuung~" kode dikeluarkan Karma, tanda ia sudah mengantuk.

Asano akan menurunkan Karma dari pangkuan, menutup buku pelajaran dan bersiap untuk tidur bersama.

.

.

 **[Akabane Karma]**

Siang hari di rumah keluarga Asano. Panas membuatnya malas keluar rumah. Meskipun ia sudah dibuatkan pintu khusus untuk keluar masuk, namun ia jarang menggunakannya. Berguling-guling di atas karpet tebal ruang tamu hingga tertidur adalah hobinya.

' _Hwaah~ nyaauumm...'_ ia menguap setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak mengusir seekor lalat yang mengganggu kenyamanan.

' _kepalaku pening'_ keluhnya.

Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi buruk di siang bolong yang sampai membangunkan tidurnya.

Dalam mimpinya ia dipaksa kembali merasakan penderitaan hebat di masa lalu.

Sebagai anjing kecil yang baru lahir, ia tergolong lemah. Ia dipisahkan dari induknya demi keselamatan hidupnya. Ia di rawat oleh sekelompok dokter yang amat peduli dan sesekali dipertemukan dengan induknya. Bulu putih ringan yang amat lembut adalah berkah dari Tuhan yang diturunkan dari induknya. Ia anjing kecil lemah yang amat bahagia.

Hingga segerombol orang berjas putih itu datang.

Awalnya ia mengira orang-orang itu sebangsa dokter yang selama ini merawatnya. Saat mereka mendekati kandangnya ia memamerkan nyalakan riang dan juluran lidah yang meminta perhatian.

"Guk! Guk!" _'Lihat aku!'_

"Guk! Guk!" _'Aku manis, kan?'_

"Sepertinya anjing kecil ini sesuai dengan yang kita butuhkan." ujar salah satu dari gerombolan jas putih itu.

"Hm, boleh juga. Toh, dia terlihat lemah. Jika mati karena tidak kuat terhadap obat, kita tidak akan terlalu menyesal." ujar yang lainnya.

"Kuung~" _'Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?'_

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa kami boleh menggunakan anjing ini?"

"Hm, saya sebenarnya kasihan dengannya. Tapi jika demi penelitian, silahkan." sang dokter menyetujui.

Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan putih bersih dengan berbagai macam alat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa kegunaannya. Segerombolan orang berjas putih yang ia lihat di tempat dokter tadi kini mengerumuninya dengan alat-alat mencurigakan di tangan mereka.

"Kita suntikkan bius dulu padanya." ujar seorang dari mereka.

Ekornya mengibas sekilas saat rasa mirip gigitan nyamuk mengenainya dan pandangannya pun menghitam.

Ia merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan darah. Tubuh ringkihnya yang tidak bisa berenang terus menggapai berusaha mencapai permukaan yang semakin menjauh. Ia jatuh ke dasar. Matanya menatap nanar permukaan laut darah yang tengah menelannya.

.

"Guk guk!" ia menyalak keras sendirian di ruang tamu. Kesal sendiri akan mimpi buruk yang baru dialaminya. Ia jadi mengingat hal yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Lelah tidur, ia bangkit menuju ruang santai menghampiri mangkuk makanannya.

 _'Karma...'_ ia melafalkan rentetan huruf yang tertulis di tempat makanannya itu. Dengan bahasa hewan tentunya.

 _'Dasar anak manja. Sudah kelas tiga SMP tapi masih lengket dengan ayahnya.'_ sambil makan, Karma menggunjing majikannya dalam hati.

Merasa kenyang, Karma menatap sekitar ruangan. Asano masih sekolah, jadi ia merasa bosan sendirian. Dan rasa bosannya berpotensi merusak.

 _'Gigit tirai, ah.'_

Ia melangkah santai sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekor menuju targetnya.

Tirai satin itu cukup memanjakan taring mungilnya. Wajahnya terlihat puas tatkala melihat korbannya robek di sana-sini.

Ia lalu berjalan santai dengan langkah berirama tanpa tujuan ke seluruh ruangan. Mulai ke atas meja, sofa, meja kecil tempat telepon dan lain sebagainya.

 _'Sepertinya kukuku mulai tumpul'_ pikirnya.

Ia pun menuju belakang pintu, bersiap untuk mengasah senjatanya.

Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Karma, anjing merah kecil kesayangan Asano Gakushuu tatkala sang majikan sedang sekolah. Walau di luar begitu manis, namun di dalam begitu nyelekit.

Entah Asano dibutakan oleh keimutan Karma atau apa, ia tidak pernah merasa kesal bahkan marah atas perbuatan merusak Karma. Asano Gakuho memang kaya dan Asano Gakushuu memanfaatkannya. Atau lebih tepat lagi, Karma memanfaatkannya. Sudah banyak furnitur rumah diganti karena rusak akibat ulah Karma.

.

.

 **[Asano Gakushuu - Akabane Karma]**

Cklek

 _'Waduh'_ batin Karma.

Jika ada suara pintu dibuka di jam segini berarti-

"Kaaarrrrmmaaaaa"

Sebuah serangan mendadak menghantam Karma, membuat ia jatuh dalam pelukan erat.

"Acchu melindukanmuuu" Asano menciumi bulu Karma.

"Guk! Guk!" _'Lepaskan, brengsek! Sulit bernapas, nih!'_

Karma protes.

"Kaluma lindu Acchano juga, yach?" Asano semakin hilang kendali.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" _'Kamu ngeledek?! Emang siapa yang peduli denganmu! Sana, balik ke sekolah!'_

Karma memberontak.

"Ng, Karma. Kau senang tidur denganku? Kau suka aromaku, kan?" Asano mulai bicara sepihak dengan Karma menggunakan nada normal.

"Guk." _'Nggak!'_

"Yuhu, kau menyahut!" Asano senang.

"Kau suka sarapan yang kubuatkan?"

Asano memainkan ekor Karma.

"Guk! Guk!" _'Sarapanmu membuatku diare, tahu! Kau dapat resep dari mana, sih!'_

"Bagus! Nanti malam aku akan mencari resep baru yang lebih enak."

"GUK!" _'KAU INGIN AKU KENA MUNTABER?!'_

Karma stres sendiri.

"Kuung~" Karma lelah.

"Kalau begitu ayo main bola!"

"Guk! Guk!" _'Ayo! Ayo!'_

Dasar, naluri anjing. Meskipun kesal, tetap mau saja jika diiming-imingi bola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Wahaha! Saya buat sesuatu yang gaje kayak gini. Menistai tokoh idaman dengan seenaknya. :P

Oh, iya. Nanti bakal muncul peliharaan Asano yang lainnya.

Sampai jumpa lagi. :D

.

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA! :D**

 **R &R?**


End file.
